Sonic: DIMENSIONS IN DANGER
by darthlord1997
Summary: when Eggman builds a machine to draw the chaos emeralds to him, the emeralds open a portal to the Sol dimension and the sol emeralds are drawn in. Now with the chaos and sol emeralds in the same dimension, the Mobius and Sol dimensions are on the brink of destruction. can Sonic, Tails, and Blaze collect the chaos and sol emeralds in time and stop this chaos from happening?
1. The Adventure begins

Sonic: shattered dimensions  
Chapter 1 

*eggmans lab* 

"Finally, my machine is now complete!" Said eggman "With it, I can draw all 7 chaos emeralds to me, and they will power my ultimate weapon!" 

Eggman fliped the on switch and the machine began to work 

Meanwhile all across south island, the scattered chaos emeralds started being drawn to eggmans base 

"What's going on"? Sonic asked when he saw this happening 

"This must be eggheads doing, I better check it out" 

So sonic started following the chaos emeralds until the came to one spot, where something crazy happened, the emeralds made chaos control, causing a trans-dimensional portal to open 

"What!?" Cried eggman "this isint right! Turn it off!" 

But just then 7 other emeralds came through the portal, and they and the chaos emeralds scattered. 

"What was that all about?" Asked sonic to himself "I better go ask tails" 

So Sonic started running back home when he noticed someting 

"Hey..." He said "that tree looks different, heck it Wasint even there when I came through, or that tree, or that lake...something weird is going on" so sonic started running back home getting more and more confused at these new surroundings

*later at tails house* 

"Hmmmm" said tails as he was thinking about what sonic just told him 

"I honestly can't figure this out" tails said 

"I think I could be able to explain" Said a strange voice from behind them 

"BLAZE!?" cried sonic and tails in surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked sonic. 

"Well, its complicated" blaze started  
"About thirty minutes ago, I was in my dimension, guarding the sol emeralds, when a portal opeaned in the sky and started drawing the emeralds in. I followed them through the portal and found myself back to your world. I also noticed some of the trees from my world were here to" blaze said. 

"So THATS why there are these strange trees everywhere" Sonic said 

"So with the chaos AND sol emeralds in one dimension, its causing the two worlds to combine" said tails 

"Is that good or bad?" Asked sonic 

"It's bad" said blaze "one realm can't handle two dimensions, if they combine, both will be destroyed" 

"It's worse than that" tails added "two dimensions destruction is so devastating, it will destroy ALL worlds" tails added. 

"Oh crud!" Cried sonic "so, how do we stop this from happening?" 

"Well, I guess well have to send the sol emeralds back to the sol dimension, but to do that, we need to get the chaos emeralds" said tails 

"Alright, ill search for the sol emeralds" blaze stated 

"Now blaze." Sonic said "I know you prefer working on your own, but trillions of lives are at stake, we NEED to work together"  
Sonic said 

Blaze sighed "just...try not to slow me down" she said 

"THAT'S the spirit blaze" sonic said. "Now" he added "how are we gonna FIND these emeralds?" 

"Well," tails said "I made this emerald tracker, it will help us find the chaos emeralds, but we need to scan a sol emerald to find them" 

"Wow" sonic said 

"Impressive" blaze added 


	2. The First Battle

sonic was walking with the emerald tracker tails had made in his hands, followed by tails and blaze. 

"hmm" sonic said "this tracker says theres a chaos emerald, up to the top of that mountain" 

"wow...that's really high" tails said 

"do you think you can fly us up there?" sonic asked 

"I-ill try" tails replied 

later tails was trying his best to carry both sonic and blaze up the mountain, but he eventually did. 

"guys, theres the emerald" sonic said pointing to the chaos emerald 

suddenly a robotic claw reached down and grabbed the emerald and slowly lifted it up 

"its egg-head!" sonic said with a mad face 

"indeed" eggman said in the cockpit of his egg mobile. "now, be good little children and just leave me with my chaos emeralds, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 

suddenly, gunfire was heard, and the arm of the robotic claw of the eggmobile was shattered with a bullet. everyone turned to where the bullet came from, and standing there was a purple weasel 

"G-day mates" the weasel said "nack the weasel is the name, but Id rather you call me, fang the sniper" the weasel said with a huge grin with his big fang showing "now, that emerald belongs to me, now give me the goods, and shove off, or ill blast ye" fang threatened 

"no way" eggman returned 

"yea right, like were scared of YOU" tails added 

" well then" fang said "go get ta butter, were gonna make TOAST" fang said pulling out a machine gun 

"this will be over quickly eggman said while releasing his wreaking ball from sonic 1, but this one had spikes all over it 

"alright guys" sonic said "lets show these guys whose boss" sonic said while getting in a fighting position. "tails" sonic said "go get the emerald, blaze and I will fend them off" 

"WHAT!?" tails said shocked "but sonic, I wanna fight" 

"not now tails, go get the emerald" sonic argued while charging a spin dash  
sonic blasted off and smashed into the eggmoblile, damaging it 

sonic dodged a swing of eggman's spike ball. 

blaze started dodging bullets from fang's gun and jumped up and kicked the gun out of fang's hands 

"oh no..." fang said while running from blaze's flames while he hopped on his speeder bike and took of, retreating. 

"this a'nt the last you've seen of me mates" fang said while driving away 

"GET A LOAD OF THIS" eggman shouted while he did a 360' turn around smashing his spiked ball into the ground. 

"WHAT!?" eggman cried "ITS STUCK" 

"perfect" sonic said "now to finish him off" 

sonic started charging a light speed dash.."READY" sonic cried "GO!"  
sonic dashed forward leaving a hole in eggman's eggmobile 

"NO!" eggman cried "you win this round" eggman added "but ill be back, and those chaos emeralds will be MINE" eggman flew off in his badly damaged eggmobile 

at that moment tails came back with the emerald in his hands "I got it" he said 

"ALRIGHT" sonic said with a smile, "we got the emerald and kicked eggman's behind!" 

"but well need to find all the chaos and sol emeralds to stop the dimensional destruction" blaze said 

"yea, I know" sonic replied "lets get back to tail's house and figure out how to find the other emeralds"


	3. new team members

*Angel Island*

knuckles was taking a nice nap with the back of his head against the master emerald he was born to guard, after about 1 hour knuckles started to wake up

"man, i haven't had a nap that good in a long time" knuckles yawned. As his eyes slowly opened something quickly came to his attention.

"hey" knuckles said "I dont remember any tree being right there"

knuckles continued to look around "what the heck?" he said "this doesn't make sense, theres like, 50 palm trees here, there were no plam trees here before, and that mountain is supposed to have a waterfall on it, but its gone."

knuckles started to get concerned. "I'm going to sonic, mabye he'll know about this."

*Tails house in Mystic Ruin*

sonic was standing with his back against the wall with the chaos emerald in his hand, slowley turning it left and right observing it

"so tails" sonic started "you said that emerald tracker and detect the chaos emeralds, but how are we gonna find the Sol emeralds?"

"well" tails started "All we need to do is to find one sol emerald, after we get it, i can scan it with the tracker, then we can find the sol emeralds" tails replied

"so how are we gonna find the first one?" blaze asked "we would just running around south island hopping to stumple upon it"

"I dont know" tails said "I'll have to think of some way to do it"

"so.. how long do we have to find all these emeralds until...well...until the mobius and Sol dimension combine and everything goes 'boom'?" sonic asked

"actually" tails said "it would be more like the sky turns red, the ocean boils, montains sink, the sky falls, and the enitre world burns in fire..and THEN it goes 'boom' " tails finished while counting the events with his fingers.

both sonic and blaze started giving tails this wide eyed shocked stare

"hey" tails said "sometimes its important to be accurate"

"okaaaayyy" sonic said still in shock "so...how long till...all these bad things happen?"

"By my calculations, 1 week" tails answered

"okay.." sonic said "that gives us SOME time"

"But considering how big south island is, it would most likely take longer than that to find ONE sol emerald without a tracker" blaze said

"well blaze" sonic said "cant you sense where the sol emeralds are?" sonic asked

"i can only sense that there here on this island" blaze replied "unless something reacts with the emerald, i cant sense there exact location"

"well you know what" sonic said while putting the chaos emerald on tail's desk "were just waisting precious time just standing here talking, one of us could be out searching for a chaos emerald while the others try to find a sol emerald"

"but sonic" tails said "eggman is after them to, don't you think going alo-"

"exactly" sonic interrupted "egghead could have already got one while were sitting here talking, so tails, give me the emerald tracker, ill find one while you two try to figure out how to find a sol emerald."

"why exactly do YOU have to go alone?" blaze asked "i could find a chaos emerald with that tracker just as easy as you can"

"because blaze" sonic said "you know more about the sol emeralds than anyone, and tails knows more about machines than any of us, with your sol emerald knowledge and tails machine skills, you two are the best choice"

"well" blaze said "i guess that makes sense"

"okay sonic, you made your point" tails said and gave the emerald tracker to sonic "be careful"

"dont worry tails, next time you see me, I'll have a chaos emerald in my hand" sonic said as he opeaned the door, only to find knuckles right in the doorway with his hand in a 'about to knock' postition with Amy Rose behind him.

"guys", sonic said "can't it wait? and whys Amy with you?"

knuckles rolled his eyes "i ran into her on my way here and it was either let her tag along to or get knocked by her hammer, and no, this cant wait" he said

"okay fine" sonic said "what is it?"

"theres all the palm trees and other stuff appearing all over angel island and south island" knuckles said

"well" sonic said "its a bit of a long story...but you see..."

*read chapter 1 for the explanation*

"so if we dont find the emeralds in 1 week, every single dimension is doomed" sonic finished

"woah" was all knuckles could say "so...can amy and i help?"

"well sure" said sonic with a smile "we could really use some extra help"

"I'm always happy to help you sonic" amy said while hugging sonic.

"yea...of couse you will amy" sonic said rolling his eyes "now if you'll excuse me, im about to go and find a choas emerald, you two stick with tails and blaze and see if you can help them" sonic said then took off at high speeds

"good luck sonic!" amy shouted while watching sonic run off


	4. Metal Sonic

*Author note: I improved the capitilazation as requested. The thing is the pogram i use to type this story with is CRAP. it wont fix capitlazation and spelling like a word pogram should do, so I apologize*

Sonic was running through South Island with the emerald tracker in his hands when it started to blink.

"Aha!" he said. "The tracker picked up another chaos emerald, at this rate we'll have all the emeralds back before the week ends!"

Sonic followed the radar and it led him into Ice Cap Zone. Well, what WAS Ice Cap Zone. Now with the Mobius and Sol dimensions merging, the place had merged with some sort of crystal cave from the Sol dimension, so it looked like Ice Cap Zone, but with blue and purple crystals here and there.

"wow" sonic said "I actually like this crystal makeover, I think ill call this...uh...Crystal Valley!"

Sonic then took off, running through "Crystal Valley" with the tracker in his hands following the chaos emerald's signal.

Meanwhile, in the sky about 2 miles south of Sonic, was a blue robot flying in the sky. It was Metal Sonic!

"Scanning" Metal Sonic said while scanning the area for chaos emeralds. "Chaos emerlad found! Location: 2 miles south of current location"

At that moment Metal Sonic took off towards the location of the same chaos emerald Sonic was after.

Back in "Crystal Valley" Sonic eventually came to a snow covered hill, which he had to go down to get the chaos emerald.

"hmm" Sonic said to himself "I could just spindash down there, but wheres the fun in that?" Sonic turned and found a dark blue crystal sticking out of a ice wall next to him

"perfect" He said with a grin, then pulled the crystal off the wall "this is gonna be FUN" Sonic said with a grin.

Sonic then ran toward the edge of the hill, at the very edge he jumped of the edge, in mid-air, he quickly placed the crystal beneath his feet and started using it as a snowboard.

"YA-HOO!" Sonic shouted with thrill as he slid at high speeds down the hill.

When the hill was about to end, Sonic jumped off the crystal snowboard and landed on his feet several meters from the bottom of the hill.

"now THAT was a thrill" Sonic said with a smile.

Sonic then turned his head and about 15 meters from him was the chaos emerald "HA!" Sonic said "This is starting to get TO easy." But as Sonic started aproaching it immediatly Metal Sonic dropped down in front of him and was standing between Sonic and the chaos emerald

"If you want this chaos emerald" Metal Sonic said "Then you must defeat this unit in battle."

"Well, well" Sonic said with a smile "Metal Sonic. Finally, I've been waiting for a challenge!"

Immediatley Metal Sonic rocketed foward toward Sonic. Sonic jumped in the air avoiding Metal Sonic. However Metal was quick enough to shoot upwards and hit Sonic in mid-air, knocking him to the ground. Metal Sonic the activated his 'Drill Mode' and shot down toward where Sonic was. Sonic immedialty doged the drill attack and quickly spindashed at Metal Sonic knocking him back a few meters. Metal Sonic got up and started to use his "Turbo Boost" to reach Sonic's top speed in an instant. Metal shot toward Sonic, to quick for sonic to react due to the attack being at Sonic's highest possible speed. In a instant, Metal Sonic had Sonic up against a ice wall, holding him up with a clawed hand around his neck, choking him.

"You did not put as much of a fight this unit had predicted" Metal Sonic said with glowing red eyes. Metal Sonic prepared his other and and curled his knife-like robot fingers, ready for a quick slash.

"Now" Metal Sonic continued "Prepare to die"

But even though Metal swung his arm at high speeds, Sonic actually managed to grab his arm, stopping the swing.

Wasting no time, Sonic used his legs to push Metal Sonic off of him and used a Homing Attack to knock Metal Sonic back making him stumble backwards.

Sonic then started to charge a spin dash

"All attacks are futile" Metal sonic said "Theres no way you can destroy this unit!"

At that moment Sonic shot foward, and his sharp quills managed to cut Metal Sonic clean in half on impact!

"I think i just...did" sonic said looking back at his now sliced in half, offline opponent.

Sonic walked over and picked up the chaos emerald and started to run back where he came from towards Tails's house.

When Sonic walked in Tails house, he held out the emerald

"Guess who got another emerald!" Sonic said in a gloatfull tone

"Thats great Sonic!" Tails said joyfully. "I have good news as well!"

"What is it? Sonic asked.

"Well" tails started "Blaze and I were doing some thinking while you were gone, and.." Tails paused to keep Sonic in suspence "We might have found a way to find a Sol emerald!"


	5. Friend or Foe?

*in Marble Zone*

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze were standing in the middle of marble zone with Tails standing in between Sonic and Blaze with the Emerald Tracker in his hands

"Alright" Tails said "The Sol emeralds may not give off the same TYPE of energy the chaos emeralds do, the do give the same amount of energy signals as the Chaos emeralds, by setting the Emerald Tracker to search for just the amount of energy both emeralds give, it increases our chances of finding a Sol emerald."

"But how do we know which one is a Chaos or Sol emerald?" Sonic asked.

"We dont" Tails answered. "The one we picked up here may be another chaos emerald, or it could be a sol emerald, its a 50/50."

"Well, lets waist no time" Blaze said "Lets follow the signal and see what luck brings us."

So the trio started searching for the 'mystery emerald' when they heard a drop behind them, like someone landing on their feet behind them, Sonic recongnized it.

"I remember your stealth being better Rouge" Sonic said without looking back.

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky" Rouge replied with a smirk.

Tails turned around and looked at Rouge.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I overheard you three talking about finding some type of emerald" Rouge replied "And it seems you three need help, so I thought, what better help could you get then from the World's greatest treasure hunter?" She said with a smirk.

Blaze was concerned, and slowly curled her finger in a 'come here' way to Sonic and Tails, in a moment the three were in a huddle.

"I dont trust her" Blaze said

"I'm with Blaze" tails said "Rouge doesn't really have the best history with us, what if she's working with Robotnik again and helping him steal it?"

"I dont know" Sonic said "But Rouge is one of the best treasure hunters I know, and she actually has helped us plenty of times in the past, remember when she helped us defeat Metal Overlord? Or when she gave Tails the acceses card into the Cental Computer Room?" Sonic said to support his opinion.

"Still" Tails said "I'm not sure."

"Come on" Sonic said "She could really help us"

Blaze and Tails thought about it for a bit

"Alright" Tails said "we'll let her help us."

"Very well" Blaze added "Although I do not trust her."

All three turned toward Rouge

"Alright" Sonic said "We'll let you help us"

Rouge smirked "Great, now let me show you what a REAL treasure hunter can do" She said and then walked past all three of them and took the lead.

Blaze rolled her eyes.

After about 5 minutes went by the the gang searching for the emerlad the emerald tracker went off signaling it was nearby.

"Hmm" Rouge said "An emerald tracker"

Rouge leaned toward Tails

"Any chance you can make me one of those?" She asked "It would really help a pretty bat like me out" She said seductivley

Tails blushed a little "uh, uh...mabye some time later"

About a minute later the tracker showed the emerald is near.

Blaze was the first one to come across it. She saw it underneath a rock, all she could tell was it was an emerald, she called the others over to her position and turned over the rock, revailing...

"A SOL EMERALD!" Sonic, Tails, and Blaze said with joy.

Rouge bent down and picked it up

"See what kind of help a real treasure hunter can be sometimes?" She asked rhetoricaly

"You were a really great help" Blaze said and shook hands with Rouge. "I was wrong to not trust you."

"Aw, no hard feelings" Rouge said. "And as a reward for my help to you guys" Rouge smirked "I will be taking this emerald for myself."

"wait what?" Blaze asked only for her answer to be a kick to the face sending her flying a few feet back.

Sonic dashed foward, hoping to take it from her, but Rouge managed to sweep Sonic's legs from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Before Rouge could do anything else, Tails grabed the emerald so that the emerald was in both Tails's and Rouge's grasp.

"Rouge" Tails said "You have NO IDEA what you are doing or how badly we ne-"

"From your guy's reaction upon seeing it, this must be a very rare and priceless jewel" Rouge interupted. "And a jewel like this deserves a just equaly as lovely owner, so sorry cutie, but this emerald belongs to me now" She said and pushed him away with her leg

Rouge flew up in the air hovering above the three

"Sorry guys" She said "But looks like I win this game, see ya later"

Blaze through a stream of fire at Rouge, which she quickly dodged but still shocked about this cat's fire powers.

Rouge quickly took off, flying away.

"We cant let her get away with the emerald" Blaze said

"See Sonic, told you we should'nt trust her" Tails said

"I knew one of you was gonna say that" Sonic said with a facepalm

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze started chasing Rouge and eventually Rouge dropped down to the ground.

"Well now, seems you three really want this thing" She said

"I'll give you this one chance to hand it over to us peacefully right now" Blaze said in an angry tone.

"Alright then" Rouge said "We'll fight for it"

"You really want to fight?" Tails asked "Theres three of us and one of you"

"Dont be to sure about that" Rouge said waving her finger.

Just then Shadow the Hedgehog and E123- Omega appeared, with Shadow on Rouge's left and Omega on her right.

"I called in a little reinforcements" Rouge said smirking.

"Alright then" Sonic said "Lets do this"

"This wont take long" Shadow said

The two teams charged foward at eachother, ready for battle...


	6. Battle with Team Dark

*In Marble zone*

Rouge the bat shot up in the air and shot back down using her 'drill attack', Blaze dodged the attack and shot a spear of fire at Rouge, which Rouge doged, then swung her leg, kicking Blaze across the head and knocking her down. Blaze swung her arm at Rouge, knocking the Sol emerald out of Rouge's hand.

Tails was about to take flight and fight, but Sonic stopped him.

"Sonic!?" Tails said "What are you doing? I wanna fight!"

"Tails" Sonic replied "I dont want you to get hurt".

"Sonic" Tails said "All I ever done was sit back and built stuff, you promised you let me do stuff with you when I got older, now I AM older, I can fight!"

Sonic sighed, and thought about it.

"Your right Tails" Sonic said "I did make that promise, so, for now on, I'll let you be at my side and fight on every adventure."

"Every adventure?" Tails asked

"Every adventure" Sonic replied

Sonic and Tails high fived.

"Now" Sonic said "Lets get that emerald back!" Sonic and Tails both lunged forward, ready to fight.

Meanwile, Fang the Sniper was walking through Marble Zone with head down kicking rocks

"This is unbelieveable" Fang said in a australian accent "Those three dingos and the chubby fat mate are out finding those emeralds I want so bad with all that techno stuff and I'm stuck with nothin. What am I supposed to do? Stumble upon the goods?"

Suddendly Fang looked up and saw a missle coming for him, he screamed and ducked down with the missle flying over top of him.

"WHAT THE DINGO!?" Fang screamed

Fang looked up to see the three guys he encounterd yesterday, fighting a giant red and black robot, a bat, and a black hedgehog.

"Whats with this Bloody fight?" Fang said

Fang looked behind him and saw the big red and black robot looking down at him, pointing his gun at him.

"AH!" Fang screamed "Now hold on a bloody minute!"

Suddenly Fang saw the big robot get knocked down by the yellow fox's two tails. Fang couldn't take any more of this, he ran and dove behind a rock and started looking around, Then he saw a nice looking blue emerald on the ground.

"So that be the thing these blokes are fightn over" Fang said as he slowly grew a huge grin

Rouge swung her leg, about to kick Blaze, but Blaze swatted her leg away and punched Rouge in the stomach.

Tails shot up in the air and dove down smashing Omega's head in the ground. Omega grabbed Tails and threw him, sending him crashing into one of the stone pillars.

Sonic and Shadow were spindashing at eachother, knocking eachother back. Sonic swung a punch at Shadow, Shadow dodged it kicked Sonic in the back of the head.

Omega aimed his gun at Blaze and fired three rockets, Blaze dodged all three of them and the rockets crashed into the ground, causing the ground to start shaking.

"Uh oh" Tails said.

The ground started to cave in, exposing a Lava river below it, everyone started running looking for a safe place as the ground was falling. Blaze then remembered the Sol emerald and started to make a run for where it was at, Rouge had the same idea. The two were racing toward where the emerald was. Luckly the ground had stopped collapsing had not caved in were the emerald was.

When Blaze and Rouge got there, it was gone!

"w-what!?" Blaze said in shock.

Rouge grabed Blaze by the shoulders. "What did you do with MY emerald!?" Rouge said

"first of all" Blaze said. "I was wondering the same thing, and thats not your emerald! It belongs to MY world."

"Then who took it!?" Tails asked

All of them herd a whistle come from the top of a nearby hill, and when they looked they saw Fang on top of it, holding the emerald in his hands.

"Sorry mates" Fang said "But I got this here prize"

Fang hopped on his hover bike and took off.

"Imagine what kind of money I could make off of this" Fang said while driving off.


	7. Warm up for a Battle

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega were standing in the middle of Marble zone, where they just had their big fight.

"This is just great" Rouge said sarcasticly "Were just standing around here while that purple australian weasel gets away with MY emerald."

"For the last time" Blaze said with a angry tone "Its not YOUR emerald, its from MY world, and I'M its gaurdain".

Tails made a whistle sound.

"Alright guys, listen" Tails said "We all helped each other in the past, and other times we may have not had the best history, but if we keep standing here fighting, Fang is gonna get away, and go into hiding. So either we can keep fighting and let that happen, or we can team up and track him down."

"Fine" Rouge said rolling her eyes

"Alright" Sonic said. "Shadow and I will follow the pathway Fang took and hopefully catch him, Tails and Rouge will be our eyes in the sky, and Omega and Blaze will cover us in case he makes a suprise attack"

"And who put YOU in charge?" Shadow asked

"Nobody" Sonic answered "But its the best way we can find him."

*Meanwhile in Eggman's base*

Eggman paced back and forth, with his three latest creations standing before him.

"Alright" Eggman said "Our scanners have picked up a signal similar to a chaos emerald in the ruins of Marble Zone. Your mission is to go and get it, and destroy anyone in your path if thats what it takes."

Eggman grew an evil grin "Now, lets do a quick role call"

"Metal Sonic mk.2" Eggman said

"Online master" Metal Sonic said

"Metal Tails" Eggman said

"Online" Metal Tails said

"And finally" Eggman started "Metal Blaze!"

"Online" Metal Blaze said in a female robotic voice.

"Excellent!" Eggman said. "Now go, go and carry out your mission!"

At Eggman's command the three Metals shot out of the base, and flew in the sky toward Marble Zone.

*Back to Marble Zone*

Fang the Sniper was riding his hover bike across a valley just outside of Marbel Zone with a huge grin exposing his giant tooth.

"Hehe" Fang said to himself "Those blokes will never catch me now!"

Suddendly three airborne objects flew above Fang at high speeds.

"What the!?" Fang said

The three flying figures turned around and started shooting at Fang, causing him to loose control!

CRASH!

Fang slowly got up and rubbed his head in pain.

"ooohhh" Fang said in pain "That was the worst bingle I ever had."

Suddendly Metal Sonic, Metal Tails, and Metal Blaze dropped down in front of Fang.

"Hand over the emerald" Metal Sonic said.

"Hand over what? This gem? Well no way" Fang said while he pointed his gun at Metal Sonic. "Now go away before I shoot ya" Fang said in a austrilain accent.

"Very well" Metal Sonic said "We will take it with force."

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Team Dark were watching the four.

"Great" Sonic said "Not only did Egghead make another Metal Sonic, but now theres a Metal Tails and Blaze"

"It seems they as well want the sol emerald" Blaze said

Tails turned to Team Dark "Alright guys" He said "IF WE TEAM UP, we can take down all four of them easily."

"Nice plan cutie" Rouge said in a ambitious tone.

Tails, still not trusting Team Dark, reached in between his two tails and pulled out a Walkie-Talkie and mumbled something into it. Luckly, no one noticed.

The three Metals got in a battle posistion, frighting Fang.

Fang gulped and put the Sol emerald under his cowboy hat "I best be going" Fang said.

But before Fang could run away, a rocket came from no where and landed near Team Metal causing all three of them to be knocked backwards.

Fang turned his head and saw the same people he saw fighting ealier standing there, the rocket came from the big red and black robot.

"Oh Great" Fang said "Its these blokes again."

Sonic stepped foward. "Alright Fang" He said "hand over the sol emerald, and we wont hurt you."

"we wont?" Shadow asked "Did i miss a meeting?"

Fang growled. "If you want it" He said as he took it out "Then go get it!"

Fang through the sol emerald into the very center of the valley.

Fang started to make a run for the emerald, but Rouge ran for it and outran him to it. Quickly Rouge tossed it to shadow.

"Shadow, warp us out of here" She said refering to her, Shadow, and Omega

"What!?" Sonic said in suprise "You'd betray us twice!?"

"I knew they would do this!" Tails said angrily.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow shouted with the sol emerald in his hand.

However, instead of warping them, the emerald gave out an explosion, injuring Team Dark. However the emerald was not damaged and levitated toward Blaze's hand.

"And thats why I'M their guardian" Blaze said.

Team Dark slowly got up.

"You are gonna pay so much of that!" Shadow said.

Omega aimed his rocket launcher at Sonic, Tails, and Blaze.

Suddenly Knuckles, carring Amy glided in, Amy swung her hammer, knocking Omega to the ground and Knuckles glided into Rouge, knocking her down.

"Amy? Knuckles?" Sonic said in suprise as Knuckles and Amy walked up to them.

"Tails gave us a call through a Walkie-Talkie and said you may need back up" Amy said

Tails held out the Walkie-Talkie proving Amy's statement.

Omega and Rouge got back up, while Team Metal stood back up.

"That Emerald is mine!" Rouge said "I dont care if we have to take down All of you to get it!"

"Well then, So be it!" Metal Blaze said angrily

"I'm gonna blast ya all till your arteries make like a necklace!" Fang said pulling two pistols out.

So here we are! Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy, and Knuckles vs Team Dark vs Fang the sniper vs Team Metal! One BIG Battle for the Sol Emerald! Next Chapter will entirley be the huge battle! STAY TUNNED!


	8. The Big Battle

Sonic was the first one to make a move. Sonic dashed foward, about to grab the Sol emerald laying in the middle of the valley, however Shadow managed to charge foward and knock Sonic down.

Blaze activated her fire powers, with her palms on fire, she charged foward and threw a stream of fire at Metal Sonic, who dodged it completley.

Fang the sniper took out two machines guns, holding each one with one hand. He first aimed at Rouge.

"Nice knowin' you, sheila." Fang said with an evil grin.

Fang pulled the tigger of both machine guns and immediatley the guns opened fire.

Rouge was quick and dodged the bullets as Fang kept shooting at her in rapid fire.

"Omega." Rouge said turning to E123-Omega.

Omega turned his head Fang, then slowly aimed his missle launcher at him.

Fang noticed this and quickly started shooting at Omega, however the bullets bounced off Omega's metal robotic armor.

"Ah, nuts." Fang said and turned and started to run away from Omega.

Omega shot one missle at Fang and the missle landed right behind Fang, causing an explosion that sent Fang flying off in the direction he was running.

"CRICKEY!" Fang screamed as he flew a few meters and landed on the ground with a thud.

Rouge during all this comotion reached for the sol emerald, only to recieve a suprise kick from the back of the head from Blaze.

"If you touch my emerald ONE more time," Blaze started, "I will burn you till your nothing but a pile of ashes!"

Rouge slowly got up and spit some blood on the grass.

"Alright then." Rouge said. "We'll settle this between us girls."

Rouge swung her leg, kicking Blaze across the head, but Blaze swung her leg, swiping Rouge's legs from underneth her, making her fall to the ground.

Rouge kicked Blaze in the stomach and quickly got up, only to recieve a punch in the face from Blaze.

Blaze acitvated her fire powers again, with both of her fists on fire.

Meanwhile Tails was fighting his Metal counterpart, Metal Tails.

Metal Tails extended his claws and swiped at tails, barley missing his stomach, Tails the grabbed Metal Tails ears and flung him toward the ground.

Metal Tails, being a robot, had no pain holding him back from quickly getting up and punching Tails in the face.

Sonic and Shadow were everywhere! Sonic used his homing attack at Shadow, making him fall backwards. As Sonic landed on the ground, he began to charge his spindash, as Sonic took off, Shadow did the same as well, when the two smacked into eachother, the began boncing off each other like two pin ball balls!

Fang got back up after the exlosion and grapped his two machine guns again.

"That be it!" Fang said in anger. "No more mister nice weasel!"

Fang walked over to his crashed hover bike, and pulled out a shoulder strap covered with grenades!

Fang put the strap one and threw one of the grenades. The grenade landed right in between Omega and Metal Sonic who were currently fighting!

BOOM!

The grenade exploded, damaging Omega and making Metal Sonic fly in the air, and land right on top of Metal Tails, who was right about to slice Tails's neck!

Amy took out her hammer and ran toward Metal Blaze. Amy swung her hammer at Metal Blaze, knocking the robot down.

Metal Blaze got back up and activated her flame throwers! Amy jumped backwards, barley dodging the fire, now there was nothing she could do, Metal Blaze was keeping her at bay with its fame throwers.

However Knuckles burrowed underneth Metal Blaze, and popped up behind the robot and uppercut Metal Blaze, causing the robot to fly upwards in the air!

Blaze was throwing streams of fire at Rouge, who kept dodging them until she got close enough and uppercut Blaze across her jaw. Blaze grabbed Rouge's arm and flung her toward Omega, hoping they would collide, but Rouge took flight and at high speeds flew toward Blaze and kicked her across the head!

Tails quickly ran toward the sol emerald and in the middle of all the comotion, managed to grab the sol emerald and ran off with it.

Metal Sonic noticed this and charged foward, chasing tails!

Blaze noticed that Tails had the emerald, and that he was being chased by Metal Sonic.

Blaze threw a spear of fire at Metal Sonic, making the robot crash into the ground, giving Tails more time to escape with the emerald.

However neither Tails or Blaze saw Shadow telepot next to Tails ad trip him, making the sol emerald fall out of his hand!

Sonic was quick to spin dash into shadow before he could grab the emerald.

"Why do you even want it!?" Sonic asked while fighting Shadow.

"Rouge informed Omega and I its very important that we get that emerald." Shadow replied and kicked Sonic across the head.

"Its not important!" Sonic said. "Rouge just wants it for her jewel collection! You dont know what will happen if we dont get that emerald!"

Shadow's reply to that was a punch to Sonic's face.

Tails kicked Shadow's legs from undenath him from behind him, causing him to fall down!

"Sonic is telling the truth! That emerald is not from our dimension, if it stays in this world-"

Shadow grapped Tails and body slammed him, then kicked Tails in the face while he was down!

Sonic used his homing attack to knock Shadow down.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted. "You got to listen to reason! If that emerald stays in this world, everything will be destroyed!"

Shadow slowly got up.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow said with an angry frown.

"We'll give you the details later, right now we need your help taking everyone else down." Sonic said.

"You better not be lying Sonic!" Shadow said angrily.

Amy and Knuckles were fighting Metal Blaze and Metal Tails, Amy kept knocking them down with her hammer, and Knuckles punching them.

Blaze and Rouge were still fighting one on one, when Shadow teleprted in between them, and turned to Rouge.

"Change of plans" Shadow said to Rouge.

"WHAT!?" Rouge said in shock.

"Were helping Sonic and his friends get the emerald, if they were telling the truth, its important that they get it."

"But-" Rouge said, but was only interupted by Omega who walked up next Shadow.

"You will help Shadow and I and figure out what is this important reason." Omega said.

"Fine,fine,fine" Rouge said hesitantly.

So, Team Dark teamed up with Sonic and friends and began fighting the others.

"This is out of control!" Fang said.

Fang ran toward his hover bike.

"You blokes win this round, but I'll get me my own of those what'ta ma call its."

Fang drove off.

"We'll let him go" Sonic said.

Team Metal soon realized they were out numbered.

"Retreat!" Metal Sonic ordered. Team Metal flew off back toward Eggman's secret base.

"Alright" Shadow said. "Now that thats over, whats this 'important reason' you guys need this emerald for?"

"Well, its a long story." Sonic said. "You see..."

*Read Chapter 1 for the reason*

Shadow stood in silence

"I will admit, I wasn't aware such a doomsday could happen if you didn't get this sol emerald." Shadow said.

"So, are you going to help us?" Sonic asked.

"Affirmitave." Omega said.

"Fine" Rouge said. "But I still want that emerald."

"I will as well, but none of you get in my way." Shadow said.

"Alright!" Sonic said with a smile. "You guys coming back with us?"

"No." Shadow said.

"No?" Sonic asked.

"were gonna hunt the chaos emeralds on our own." Shadow said.

"Oh, okay." Sonic said. "see you guys around."

Sonic and the others turned and slowly walked back to Tails's Workshop, with Blaze holding the sol emerald.

"Well, we did it." Tails said. "We got a sol emerald. When we get back I'll scan it with the emerald tracker and we'll be able to find both the chaos and sol emeralds."

"Lets take a little break first" Sonic said. "We still have 5 days left to find them all."

"Normaly I'd disagree with you." Blaze said, "But after this, I agree, a rest sounds good."


End file.
